


Chalk

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza tries to motivate Edward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalk

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_
> 
> belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

"Slouching like that is bad for your back, Edward."

The eighteen-year-old gave Riza an unrepentant grin over the top of his book. "But I don't have any motivation to stop. And I _like_ sitting this way," he pointed out before burying his nose back into his book.

Riza stayed in her position standing at the doorway, tapping at her chin mock-thoughtfully. "I believe I can offer some motivation," she finally offered.

Ed's interest perked up although he didn't give any visible sign besides straightening a bit. "Yeah?"

"A box of colored chalk."

Ed lowered his book to give her a quizzical look. "What would be the point of that?"

"There _are_ transmutation circles that need more than one color, correct? And wouldn't it be potentially useful for keeping track of what you need to draw when while you're working on new arrays?"

Ed considered that. "I suppose..."

"Although now that I think about it," Riza mused. "I now have a mental image of you using it to teach Elysia alchemy all over my sidewalk and driveway during one of the times Gracia drops her off for you to watch over her. And I find the prospect of returning home from work to discover transmuted figures and objects all over both to be horrifying, frankly. So maybe not."

"Damn. That would have been fun. The teaching Elysia alchemy part, not the horrifying you part," he hurriedly clarified, in response to Riza's raised eyebrow.


End file.
